


The More Things Change

by Jyronaut



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyronaut/pseuds/Jyronaut
Summary: The leaders of Jericho await Markus' return with the key for the truck full of biocomponents, and Simon is full of worry. Things are changing, and change is terrifying, even when the status quo is not ideal.Fortunately for him, he has someone there to help ease his worry and chase away his fears.Or - what Simon and Josh were doing behind the crates during the CyberLife warehouse mission.





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been on this website for 8 years and never posted anything lmaooo
> 
> Anyway I'm a huge supporter of Josh/Simon(/Markus) but there's like. No content. So. Here I am! Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading <3
> 
> By the way here is the tumblr post/scene that inspired this   
> http://stg-solus.tumblr.com/post/180663920178/rkonethousand-ceiixe-stg-solus-you-guys-i

_ If I’m not back in ten minutes, go without me.  _

Simon had been anxiously checking the countdown timer he’d set since immediately after the words had left Markus’ mouth. He just couldn’t shake his fear that the worst would happen - no matter that it had only been one minute and forty-three seconds since Markus had entered the security building. 

Simon had almost immediately moved to the other side of the crates once they’d reached the truck with John and the other three newly-awakened androids. Josh was currently handling them, being a better leader than Simon had ever been, as far as he was concerned. 

In the same vein, if Markus was successful at stealing this truck, he’d have single-handedly done far more than Simon had ever dreamed of doing for Jericho. Simon had only ever offered condolences and advice to those lost androids who came to the freighter, looking for freedom and hope, having lost everything and gaining very little in return. Most simply stood around the hull of the ship until they shut down from lack of maintenance, Simon powerless to help them.  

Not anymore. Not under Markus’ guidance, and after only one night. Despite Josh’s initial reluctance to come here, Simon could tell that he was excited to be able to help his people. Simon was, too, of course - but he was  _ very _ concerned about their safety. What kinds of risks were they taking with Jericho right now? What would happen if they were caught, if their memories were accessed and Jericho found? Where would androids find shelter then? What would happen to the androids hiding there now? 

If Markus died, would they all return to hiding in the dark? 

“Simon?” 

He recognized the voice without looking, but still peered up from where he sat, back pressed against a CyberLife crate. His legs were curled to his chest, arms crossed on top of them, chin resting on them. He probably looked as scared as he felt. 

He really was pathetic, wasn't he? 

Instead of saying so, Josh gave him a worried look, moving around the crates to crouch in front of Simon. 

“Are you alright?” Josh said.

Simon’s gaze fell to the ground, staring at the reflection of the night sky in a puddle. He checked his internal clock; six minutes and seventeen seconds remaining. 

“No,” he said. He glanced up for long enough to see the soft look Josh was giving him, then buried his face in his arms. Seeing that face right now was too much. 

“You always have been a worrywart,” Josh teased. When Simon didn’t respond, he reached forward and touched his temple, thumb gently brushing over his LED, which Simon was sure was a steady yellow. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Simon tilted his head enough that he could see Josh without lifting his head from his arms. Josh watched him, his warm eyes setting Simon more at ease. Instead of answering, he gently grabbed Josh’s hand, removing it from his temple and opening their palms flat against each other, his skin retracting to reveal the shining white plastic underneath. Josh followed his lead, watching him carefully. 

There were definite advantages to being an android, and the ability to share information near-instantaneously was one of them. What would have taken minutes to explain took milliseconds; when the transfer was complete, Josh frowned and entwined their fingers together, synthetic skin re-encasing the plastic. 

“You don’t need to compare yourself to him,” Josh said. “You comforted us and kept us safe, and helped where you could. You’re the reason we were able to survive in that ship for so long.” He smiled, just slightly, pulling Simon’s hand to his lips for a soft kiss. “As for the rest… Yeah, this is pretty terrifying.” 

Simon’s laugh was more of a scoff. “Is that supposed to be reassuring?” 

“I’m just saying,” Josh replied with a shrug, a smile tugging at his lips. “It’s totally fine for you to feel that way. It’s dangerous and we’re risking a lot. But… we can save everyone that’s left with the parts we’ll bring back. No one will have to shut down.” 

“I know,” Simon said. He paused. “We’re bringing home more people to take care of.” Josh glanced to the side, where Simon assumed one of the androids they picked up was standing just out of sight. 

“It’s not like that’s a bad thing,” Josh said, leaning in to be heard better over the rain. 

“It’ll be easier with the truck, at least,” Simon said. “It’s not that I didn’t want to help them, but we came with a small group to make it easier to avoid detection.”

“Markus hasn’t set off the alarms,” Josh said, sounding only slightly nervous. “Everything will be fine, Simon. No one will know we were here until we’re long gone.” Simon sat up slightly, quirking a brow at him. 

“Weren’t you the one voicing doubts all the way up to when we got here?” he said, tone light. Josh smiled shyly. 

“Hey, sometimes you have to put on a brave face for people you care about,” he said. “It’s a trick I picked up from someone I know… can’t remember who…” Simon pouted, just slightly, before reaching out with his free hand to touch Josh’s cheek. 

“Well, I know I appreciate it,” Simon said. “If you remember who it was, maybe you should thank them.” 

“Hmm.” Josh pretended to contemplate it as he pressed his cheek into Simon’s hand. “Maybe I will.” He mirrored Simon, placing his hand on his cheek before brushing his thumb over it. They were still holding hands, Josh’s fingers squeezing Simon’s. He suddenly smiled a bit cheekily as he leaned forward. “Do you think they’d appreciate a thank-you kiss?” 

Somehow Josh always knew how to take Simon by surprise, but he tried his best to take it in stride. He suppressed a smile, even though he could already feel himself leaning forward to meet Josh halfway. 

“I think they might,” he said, voice low. Josh closed the rest of the distance between them, resting his hand at the base of Simon’s neck. The kiss was brief, but soft and sweet, and Simon felt considerably calmer after. Josh rested his forehead against Simon’s for a moment. 

“Did you get it?” North’s voice cut through the quiet even though she wasn't particularly loud, startling the two androids. Josh was up and peering over the crate in no time, Simon just behind him. They both saw Markus hold up the key like a trophy, casting a brief glance in their direction. 

Two minutes and twenty-seven seconds left. Simon let out a small sigh of relief. 

“Nice,” North said. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” She moved to the passenger side, disappearing around the other side of the truck. 

“See?” Josh said, nudging Simon’s shoulder with his own. He looked almost giddy. “Everything’s fine.” Simon gave him a fond look, following him to the back of the truck. John had already opened it, gesturing to them as they approached. 

“Hurry, get in,” he said, almost seeming to vibrate with excitement. He helped the three new androids up, Simon and Josh keeping an eye out and getting in last. 

The unfortunate part was that the truck was absolutely pitch black with almost no space to move around. Once Josh shut the door, none of them could see. Simon reached out, using the blue LED as a beacon to find Josh and gently touched his arm. 

“We should sit, so we don’t fall over,” Simon said quietly. The bobbing of the LED in the dark led him to believe that Josh had nodded, and they both slid down the wall so they were sitting next to each other with their backs against it. Josh slotted their fingers together, leaning against Simon’s shoulder. 

_ We did it, _ Josh transmitted wirelessly, but Simon could still tell he was grinning. The truck started forward, shaking them slightly as it did so.  _ I can’t believe it. All of these biocomponents…!  _

Simon smiled, resting his cheek against Josh’s temple as he listened to him making plans for when they got back. It was the happiest he’d seen him since he’d come to Jericho. 

As for Simon, he couldn’t help but wonder what other big ideas Markus would have for them in the future. Change seemed to be coming, and hopefully that wouldn’t bring ruin to them. For now, though, he tried to join in Josh’s excitement. 

After all, at least for tonight, they’d succeeded. 


End file.
